Palabras Mudas
by JesusST
Summary: Keith anda sin rumbo en un lugar desconocido. Asustado, queriendo volver con Fabia, su mejor amiga, recuerda todo lo que paso hasta que llego allí. "este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


Yo: aqui estoy con un nuevo fanfic ^^ Por si algunos esperaban el nuevo cap de Mechtogan Revolution, lo siento, pero me centre en este fanfic para el reto de la comunidad. **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**.

Yo: "este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

Yo: Basada en la canción Palabras mudas de Porta.

**_Personajes:_**Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay - Protagonista masculino.

Fabia Sheen - Protagonista femenina.

**Extras:**Ace Grit - Extra masculino.

* * *

_**Palabras**_** Mudas**

Un chico pelirubio jugaba con una chica peliazul, se veian muy felices y contentos. Abrazandose mutuamente, haciendo peleas de almohadas... Un bonito recuerdo. Se trataban de Keith Clay, o como todos le llamaban, Spectra Phantom, excepto su mejor amiga, la peliazul Fabia Sheen.

**Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, **

**asume que te amo por encima de todo aunque a veces lo dudes. **

-¡Ya no nos vemos, estas siempre con tu novio, me evitas, no quieres verme, incluso ahora mismo, me ignoras Fabia! -grito ''Spectra'' enfadado, mientras Fabia tranquila leia un libro.- ¡Exigo que me escuches!

**Cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió y no me alejaría de ti ni ante la muerte.**

-¡Creia que eras mi amiga! -dijo Keith finalmente, y Fabia enfurecio, dejando de leer su libro.

-¡Pero bueno...! ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso?! -dijo Fabia enfadada.

**Nada fue tu culpa amor, nada de lo que sucedió. **

**No quiero verte llorar más, hazlo por mí por favor. **

-¡Vete ahora mismo de aqui, no eres nadie para decirme lo que haga o no haga! -dijo Fabia enfadada.

**Pienso y pensaré que fui un idiota, **  
**lo daría todo tan sólo por poder escribirte solo una nota.**

Keith enfadado tiro el libro de Fabia al suelo, marchandose de su casa enfurecido.

-¡Te odio! -dijo Fabia con lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¡No te quiero volver a ver mas!

**Ahora no puedo, desespero, joder. **  
**Que duro resulta estar tan cerca y saber**  
**que no me volverás escuchar nunca.**

Keith andaba por un pasillo oscuro sin final, en solitario y triste, recordando los momentos que vivio con Fabia.

-Fabia... -dijo Keith sacando de su bolsillo un medallón con una foto en la que salian el y Fabia jugando juntos, sonriendo.

**El tiempo pasa lento, aquí no hay pared de cemento que me pueda separar de ti, **  
**no sin que antes puedas sentir mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla. **

Keith, el famoso ''Spectra Phantom'', el mas duro del instituto, que no lloraba por nada, al que todos temian, excepto su mejor amiga Fabia Sheen, empezo a llorar en silencio, sabiendo que estaba solo por siempre, y deseando volver a ver a Fabia, mas que nada.

**Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así, te lo juro!**  
**Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día...**

Keith guardo el medallon con tristeza, y siguio caminando por ese pasadillo sin final, sabiendo que ahora estaba en un lugar donde nadie podria alcanzarle, nunca mas.

**Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía.**

Fabia triste, veia los videos en la que ella jugaba con Keith, quien hiba a imaginar, que la mas buena del instituto, la preferida de los profesores, seria la mejor amiga del mas duro del instituto.

**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estas, **  
**no podré salir de todo esto si tu te vas. **  
**Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí, **  
**que la esperanza se disfraza y deja de existir.**

Keith estaba al lado de Fabia, pero esta no podia verle, Keith intento cogerle de la mano, pero cuando la rozo, la atraveso, y Keith la retiro inmediatamente, triste.

**Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo. **  
**Yéndome yo, tu no pierdas nada. **  
**Ahora mis palabras se han quedado mudas, **  
**confía en mí, he oído decir que el tiempo todo lo cura.**

Keith paso por la habitación de Fabia, y cogio unas fotos en las que se veia a el y Fabia juntos, Keith sonreia viendolas, pero entonces recordo... Viendo esas mismas fotos, tiempo atras... aparecio una foto en la que estaba Fabia con su nuevo novio... Keith a punto de llorar las dejo en su sitio.

**Cuando todo se acaba cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, **  
**asusta saber que lo que más quieres lo puedes perder. **  
**Joder, dame una última oportunidad, **  
**no lo puedo aceptar, sólo pido un día más.**

Keith siguio recordando, como el se acerco a Fabia, y le enseño la foto, el como un estupido se quejo.

**De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos, **  
**El dolor de ver con tus propios ojos como se derrumba tu mundo. **  
**No llores, no voy a dejarte sola, ¿me oyes?**

-¿Que significa esto? ¡Me dijiste que tu madre estaba enferma, y que por eso estos dias no podias quedar conmigo! -dijo Keith enfadado, pero Fabia triste paso de el, y se fue.

**Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores, **  
**aunque lo merezco porque la culpa ha sido mía**  
**yo he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería.**

Keith seguia caminando por el pasadizo sin final, sin saber cuanto tiempo mas tendria que sufrir ese infierno.

-¿Por que... por que tuvo que pasar esto...? -se preguntó Keith llorando, quitandose su mascara, una que Fabia le regalo especialmente por su cumpleaños.

**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estas, **  
**no podré salir de todo esto si tu te vas. **  
**Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí, **  
**que la esperanza se disfraza y deja de existir.**

Keith recordo el momento mas horrible de su vida. Después de salir de la casa de Fabia, cogio el coche y se dirigio a su casa, sin saber lo que ocurriria. Mientras conducia, hubo un accidente. Un coche choco contra el de Keith, y este salio disparado contra el suelo, sin respiración, y con sangre en la boca.

-¡No, no puede ser... no! -dijo Ace, el compañero de Keith en la escuela, salio de su coche a ver a Keith, y cuando vio que estaba muerto Ace empezo a llorar.- ¡No!

**No se que está pasando, tampoco se donde estoy, **  
**me siento solo, como si ya ni supiera quién soy. **  
**Hay lluvia en el anden y el tiempo se ha parado, **  
**no veo mi reflejo pero sí imágenes que han pasado.**

Keith vio como Fabia recibia una llamada telefonica.

-Si, soy la mejor amiga de Keith. -dijo Fabia, y entonces le dijeron algo.- ¿Que...?

**No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo, **  
**no podía creer este destino cruel que me envenenó. **  
**Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada, **  
**vi tu cara pálida, sin alma, sin nada.**

Keith llego al final del pasadizo, apareciendo dentro de una especie de mar, pero podia respirar, no sabia donde estaba, estaba asustado, pero vio a Fabia, triste, palida y sin sentimientos... Viendo videos de cuando el y ella jugaban de pequeños, felices, en la mesa tenia un album de fotos tambien de ellos dos. Fabia lloraba.

**Lágrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos, **  
**seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cure tu corazón roto. **  
**Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide... **  
**Vive, tan sólo pido que no me olvides!**

Llego el novio de Fabia, y este la abrazo, pero ella no sentia nada ya. Solo lloraba y lloraba, y seguia viendo esos dolorosos recuerdos.

-Fabia... -dijo Keith, pero ella no le oia.

**Se que no hay salida y que ya es tarde, **  
**recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde**  
**y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería... **  
**Joder, deja esa cuchilla, dijiste que no lo harías!**

Fabia cogio una taza vacia, la dejo caer sin querer, y esta se rompio en muchos trozos, Fabia cogio un trozo del cristal de la taza, y lo miro fijamente.

-¡No, no lo hagas, no! -dijo Keith gritando, queriendo en ese momento poder estar vivo, y detener a Fabia antes de que hiciese la mayor tonteria de toda su vida.

**Hay lluvia en el andén y el tiempo se ha parado, **  
**no veo mi reflejo pero sí imágenes que han pasado. **  
**Y las veo junto a ti que estas a mi lado ahora, **  
**con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran.**

Fabia cayo al suelo, sin vida, y con una gran herida en el brazo. Se había cortado las venas, no podia soportar mas sufrimiento.

Dos días mas tarde, sus familias se reunieron en el funeral, un funeral conjunto, ambas familias lloraban de tristeza.

**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estas, **  
**no podré salir de todo esto si tu te vas. **  
**Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí, **  
**que la esperanza se disfraza y deja de existir.**

Keith nadaba sin rumbo dentro de aquel mar, sin saber que hacer, hasta que alguien aparecio, y le cogio del brazo. Era Fabia.

-No me dejes sola nunca mas. -penso Fabia, aunque parecia que Keith lo entendio con mirarla a los ojos.

Ambos se abrazaron, queriendo no separarse nunca mas, perdidos en aquel mar de tristeza y lagrimas. Ya no tenian vida, pero al menos compartian algo que los unia, y de cierta forma, los mantenia con vida.

_Amor... Amistad..._

-Te amo. -penso Keith.

**FIN**

* * *

Yo: y aqui acabo el fic, espero que les gustase, es una pareja que nunca e usado, KeithxFabia, pero aun asi espero que les gustase.


End file.
